


Obey Me: -Jaded Basin- {His Carnelian Sea}

by XoKyungMeiOx



Series: Obey Me: -Jaded Basin- [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Demons, Drama, F/M, Mistress, Otome Gaming, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, betrayle, dating sime, otome games, sexy demons, shall we date series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKyungMeiOx/pseuds/XoKyungMeiOx
Summary: Life continues for Kyung after R.A.D, she returned home and went back to her regular life and job before meeting everyone. During the last half of her time at R.A.D, she began to talk with Solomon more, and when they both arrived back home they kept in touch and started to see each other often. Kyung can't understand why she has this attraction when Solomon screams bad news, but the face he seems so scary and dangerous makes her desire for him spike even more.
Relationships: Solomon and Kyung Mei
Series: Obey Me: -Jaded Basin- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047694
Collections: The Other Side of The Basin





	Obey Me: -Jaded Basin- {His Carnelian Sea}

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Lucifer Fan Club on my Amino! 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/invite/UDI5DVUL24

The year has come and gone so quickly, it seems as if only yesterday I was at R.A.D. Who would have expected that so many impossible things would happen to me in a year. I always wondered if there was more to the world then what we see. Demons, Angels, and Sorcerers. Unbelievable. The thought of sorcerers made me think of him.....Solomon. The most powerful sorcerer in the world. He screams such bad news, he doesn't even look like he would even be capable of loving anyone. How can you? Not with all that power I feel as if it would be hard. I won't lie and say I am not envious. I am a young millionaire, with a fantastic job and a pretty luxurious life and two assistants. But the one thing that's missing, the one main piece is that special man on my arm. Is Solomon capable to do such a thing? The better question am I capable to do such a thing? I don't date, I don't have boyfriends. I have playthings. As horrible as that is it's my way I chose to be. When I met Solomon, for whatever reason he made me want to be faithful, he made me want him more than just as a casual sex partner. Is that even possible? Does Solomon even date? Being the powerful has he ever had sex? I would imagine so. I rubbed my forehead. He makes my thoughts in such a frenzy. I don't think he could accept me, but I guess I won't know for sure until I try. Why am I so nervous? I am the Queen of talking to anyone, but not him......ugh see what you do to me you damn Salamander. My D.D.D suddenly went off. I gasped it was him! He text me! Oh, man...... ”Good morning Kyung. Are you at work right now?” ”Well good morning you gorgeous piece of man. No I am not at work today is one of my off days. Why? Do you need some company, Solomon?” ”Lol you flatter me, well I was going to ask if you wanted to to go to the market with me. I have things I need to go and get, and since we haven't seen each other since the end of R.A.D I figured it would be a good time to catch up.” I screamed inside my head. Of course I will go hang out with you! ”Of course! Let me finish my nail and hair appointment and then I will meet you there.” “Alright. See you soon Kyung.” I sent a happy demon sticker. I was so excited! I better change out of my fabulous attire since I am just going to the market. I got my hair and nails finished then quickly headed back to my home. When I got there Sanchul greeted me like he always does. I love this dog so much. I raced upstairs and changed. I decided to where a cute sporty dress that was orange that matched his gorgeous eyes, and I grabbed my designer backpack, fed Sanchul and I was off. “Madam where to?” Yoon Ah asked, “To the local market. I am meeting Solomon today.” I replied, “Really? I thought you hated him?” She continued, “You know eonni it’s strange. He screams bad news, he screams betrayal and deceit, but for whatever reason I am so captivated. I expected myself to fall in love with someone like Lucifer, Satan, Asmodeus, or even Belphegor. But no I went completely off the grid and chose Solomon. Strange isn't it?” I replied, ”Why would it be strange madam? You technically do not know Solomon well enough to justify if he is bad news or not. I think it's a good change got him versus all the suitors you have had in and out of your home.” She said giggling. ”You think? I hope so, I have had a hell of a time finding that match for me. Maybe I found it.” I replied, ”Well madam for your sake I hope you did too. We are here.” She said. My heart was racing, here I go I as really about to have a kind of date with Solomon without any intention of taking him back to my house. I walked through the entrance and made my way down the path and as I got down it there he was. I never thought I would be so smitten by someone like him. He looked up from the stand he was at and flashed a gorgeous smile at me. I am pretty sure I got wet and embarrassed all at the same time. He walked over to me and I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. When he got to me my face I am pretty sure was bright read, and his cool voice spoke to me. ”Hello Kyung. Long time no see how are you?”He asked, Without thinking I grabbed him and hugged him tight putting his face into my breasts. ”Hello handsome, I was wondering if I would see you again.” I replied, Why was I being so flirty and pushy? Did he make me that nervous I revert to my main tactics? I released him, ”Well it's good to know the feeling is mutual. Come let's shop we can catch up to what has been going on in each other's lives.” He said, I nodded and locked my arm around his. Get it together Mei. This isn't one of the guys you are trying to take home and sleep with, this is a guy you are trying to date and long term with. I hope I am capable enough to do such a thing I fear so much I won't be able to break out of my wicked ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Lucifer Fan Club on my Amino! 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/invite/UDI5DVUL24


End file.
